


Confrontation

by ohmaigay



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bottom Kara Danvers, Clubbing, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: After dragging Kara out for a night of clubbing, a slightly more than tipsy Lena fucks Kara in the club's bathroom.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's kind of a lot shorter than the other ones, but I promise you the next one will be longer than this. I'm really sorry.

Kara watched as Lena brought over two more drinks. Alcohol didn't really affect her, but since their night started, Kara could see it was affecting Lena. Kara noticed it in the slight increasing of her pulse, light flushes of her skin, and the ever so slight sway in her walk. Kara tried not to think of Lena swaying too much. Part of it seemed sexual, like Lena had been trying to seduce her or something, but that was utterly ridiculous. There was no way that Lena would have any interest in sleeping with Kara, at least Kara was pretty sure of it. Lena sat a little bit closer than she had before and handed Kara her drink, a slight smirk on her face. Kara noticed that Lena smirked quite a bit, it drove Kara crazy sometimes, making her feel irrationally hot and tingly all over.

"Stop it," Lena commanded and Kara looked at her confused. "Tonight isn't about thinking, it's about not thinking. Which is exactly why I started drinking before we got here. I don't want to think about anything rational. I just want to act tonight, that's what tonight will be all about, acting."

"Lena, I don't know if that's a good idea," Kara said and Lena downed her drink quickly and stood up. She pulled Kara to her feet and dragged her out to the dance floor. The song had a slow and sexy beat to it, Lena's hips moving against Kara perfectly in time. Kara let herself get lost in Lena's dancing and before she could register what was going on, Lena had whispered something in her ear and she was nodding vigorously.

"I've thought about this for a long time," Lena said, her lips crashing into Kara's. Kara hungrily kissed back, letting her impulses and sexual need get the best of her. She let Lena have control, allowing the other woman to use her for the moment. Kara trusted Lena, even when nobody else did, she trusted Lena and it seemed that it didn't stop with the boundaries of their friendship. Lena kissed down Kara's neck, Kara having to be careful not to cause holes in the wall from pushing down too hard. Lena's lips ghosted along her collar bone before Kara felt her button up being pulled up from her pants. Lena kept kissing her neck, making it difficult for Kara to really think. "Can I?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes." Lena undid Kara's pants and pulled them partially down once she had Kara's consent. She moved Kara's underwear to the side and dragged her finger from Kara's entrance to her clit to spread wetness. Kara gasped, but bit her lip to try and keep quiet before Lena kissed her, preferring that if Kara keep quiet, Lena be the one to do it. Lena teased Kara's clit and smirked against the blonde's lips as she gasped and bucked her hips a bit at the sensation. Lena slid a finger inside of Kara and began to pump it in and out. She added another finger and would move her wrist slightly so that her fingers brushed against Kara's g-spot. Lena began to kiss Kara's neck and it seemed only a few minutes later Kara was cumming on Lena's fingers. Lena left her to collect herself in the bathroom and Kara fixed her clothes before looking in the mirror. There were love bites all over her neck, something that Kara hoped she'd be able to get Lena back for later.

As Kara stared at the bites and really thought about the experience she just had, she realized that she wasn't dreaming. This was real. This happened. Kara Danvers just got fingered by her best friend Lena Luthor in the bathroom of a fancy nightclub. Kara had to take a moment to think about what this would mean for them when Lena was sober. When Kara walked out of the bathroom and back to the couch where Lena was waiting for her, she saw Lena looking completely relaxed as if nothing had happened. Kara played along with her, ignoring the burning questions building up inside of her. They danced and drank the rest of the night away before Kara walked Lena home and then she flew off to try and clear her mind for a bit.


End file.
